Allure of the Moon
by csinycastle85
Summary: Total AU story of our favorite duo. Lupin appears flashback. Complete as is. Should read smoothly this time!
1. Meet and Getting It On

Title: Allure of the Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA do. Just to be on the safe, Twilight saga is owned by Stephanie Meyers, and Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Just thought of this randomly and the story concept wouldn't leave me alone.

A/N 2: Set in about the mid 1990s or so. Total AU. Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Supernatural

Chapter 1: Meet and Getting It On

* * *

-Starts November, 1995-

It was just another cold and windy night and Irish Stud, a bar owned by one Alexandra Eames was busy as usual. She was one tough cookie inside and out. She made sure that the bartenders who worked for her were in line and demanded their loyalty but always intervened when it seemed like her workers were being heckled for no reason.

She was also considered eye candy for most of the male patrons. She had curves in all the right places. She would get hit on and receive propositions left and right; however, she paid no attention to any of them.

One minor problem, she did have one weakness, guys who were tall (6' or taller), dark and handsome. They had to have a feeling of mysterious aura to them; a little on the scruffy side didn't hurt either.

What she didn't realize was that later that same night she was about to get more than she bargained for.

Robert Goren (who went by Bobby) had heard about the bar when lifelong friend, Lewis gave rave reviews. He also heard about the owner was a she and she was someone didn't take nonsense from anyone; that intrigued him and he wanted to find out more.

When he had ordered his drink, Glenlivet he retreated to a dark corner of the bar to be himself; he was a bit of loner at times even if he had a few acquaintances and one life long friend, Lewis.

While he was alone in his corner he spotted someone in action and he guessed was the owner.

_Lewis is right she is a no-nonsense type of gal and, I like that, but dang somehow he didn't mention she is well-built._

After completing his thought he continued to make his observations without making it obvious.

-x-

As 2 am closing time drew near it was the owner's job to help usher out the stubborn ones who wouldn't leave.

The long tedious process was nearly done with she noticed that there was still one left. She let out a loud 'Oh brother here it goes' sigh and made her way over.

When she reached the darkened corner she cleared her throat said, "Sir, the bar is about to close for the night. I would appreciate if you could kindly…"

Her speech was stalled when the stranger stood up and looked her in the face.

As soon as she saw the lone patron she felt weak in the knees; she felt lightheaded.

The patron staring at her was handsome no wait scratch a fine specimen of a man and a very mysterious aura about him.

As they continued to stare at each other the mysterious patron by the name of Bobby Goren was feeling something he never felt before…he was enamored.

After a few seconds Alex regained her thoughts and said, "Sir you are going to have leave now but please meet me two blocks east from here in about an hour."

She gave him her address handed it to him and he nodded.

When the patron left she turned to her workers who watching her and she gave them the stare down and they all got back to work cleaning up before she had to lock up.

Exactly an hour later she made it back to the lobby door of her apartment building on the Lower East Side guided by semi darkness. As she was about to be let in by the security guard at the door she felt like some was watching her; she whipped around and saw that same mysterious patron.

"I have been waiting for you," whispered the patron leaning into her.

Alex felt shivers shooting through her body. When she recovered she put out her hand and the patron took it she led him in with her giving the guard an 'it is okay he's with me look'.

During the elevator ride up to her 7th floor penthouse (which was paid for in full by the inheritance money she received) it was obvious that there sexual tension between them.

The moment the two of them were in her penthouse they couldn't hold back any longer. Bobby cupped her face and lowered his face to hers and the instant their lips crashed upon each other, sparks flew and electricity rushed throughout their bodies.

When they came up for air Bobby took his sweet time in bestowing kisses up and down both sides of her neck whilst Alex drank in the intoxicating scent of his cologne.

The scent was almost was too much for her and she grabbed his face and planted a big one on him which turned into frenzied kiss. As they made out she wound her arms around his strong neck. As the kissing continued the shedding each other's outerwear occurred.

When they had to come up for air, she led him to her room. Once the door was closed he saw in semi light that was showing through the blinds her pale Irish skin which made her look undeniably attractive not to mention how curvy she was and how the velvet push up bra she had on nicely accentuated her chest.

They took a step towards each other and soon the onslaught of kissing continued. During their make out session the beautiful woman before him had managed to take off her bra and presented him with the marvelous sight of her bare mounds. He went crazy and undressed quickly revealing his hair covered chest and muscular upper body which made her wild with desire. After putting on protection they were on her bed both naked fondling and caressing each other while engaging in intercourse.

* * *

A/N 3: Thanks for reading chapter 1 of "Allure of the Moon". More to come!

A/N 4: Please review? It helps feed my muse!


	2. The Morning After and Getting Serious

Title: Allure of the Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA do. Just to be on the safe, Twilight saga is owned by Stephanie Meyers, and Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Just thought of this randomly and the story concept wouldn't leave me alone.

A/N 2: Total AU. Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Supernatural

Chapter 2: The Morning After and Getting Serious

* * *

The next morning Bobby roused first. After many hours of passionate body contact they managed to wear each other out. He looked over at the sleeping blonde who faced him. Their body-to-body contact had been mind-boggling which he hadn't had an experience quiet like that before, during which time they managed to learn each others names.

He quietly sat up and without making a single sound he slid out of the bed and got dressed.

Once he was dressed he thought it would be good to leave her a note because he was interested in getting to know her.

He fished his pockets for a piece of paper and pen and wrote the note.

The moment he finished it he put it on the night stand next to her. He bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. When he saw a smile appear he knew it is the best time leave unnoticed.

A few more hours passed before Alex stirred. She felt was a warm feeling it had nothing to do with the thick cotton blanket she had covering her. She never had felt this good; all the other guys were completely meek in comparison with the guy she was with last night.

When she finally woke up she turned around and before she saw the note she noticed the bed was empty.

The first thoughts that came to mind were bitter.

_It figures, he is one of those guys who just want to be with me for either the body contact, one-night stand or just to get me in bed and nothing else._

She continued to be bitter while lying in bed when she realized she had lost count the number of one-night stands; she couldn't remember the last time she had a relationship.

However, when she turned around to get up and get ready for another day she noticed a note lying there.

When she picked it up she noticed her name written with the beautiful script. Not knowing what to think she read it.

_Alexandra-_

_Late last night was incredible. I would like to see you again. Call me at 555-1278._

_Robert "Bobby" Goren_

As soon as she had finished after reading it a smile appeared upon her face. Whatever negative thoughts she had quickly vanished as she got ready for the day and called him. They made plans to see each other as it was the day where she didn't have to be the bar as it was one of the days she left her trusted assistant to run the bar, so Bobby asked her on a date and she accepted.

-x-

Their first date was at a local café (Alex had frequented it during her days off but was Bobby's first time). During the date Alex found that the preferred Bobby instead of Robert and that he was a car mechanic (which was something else she liked). Bobby learned that she preferred Alex. They seemed to have so much in common as talked about everything under sun and the time sped right past them.

Their second date a week later was a more of a formal event.

Alex had come back from a long day after inventory check during the day and longer night at the bar. She had to help break up numerous fights and escort the rowdy ones out. When she did have sometime to herself she would daydream for a short time about her new love. However, the daydream didn't last as one of the workers had come for help with a situation; the pattern repeated all night long.

By the time she got back to her apartment and made it into the lobby, the receptionist for the night, Joy Lalla, flagged her down.

"Ms. Eames your boyfriend dropped this off earlier and said it was urgent that you get this," said Joy handing Alex a medium sized envelope.

"Thanks Joy. Have a good rest of the night."

"You too, Ms. Eames."

When Alex reached the comforts of her apartment she first took a quick shower to relax her achy and tired muscles.

When she got out and was dressed had on her comfy pjs she sat down and opened the envelope that he had beautifully written 'Alexandra'. Out fell out a few petals and a fragrant candle sample.

After smelling the fragrant petals and candle sample, pulled out a simple yet chic invite written on high quality paper. With his beautiful handwriting he wrote,

_My dearest Alexandra,_

_You are cordially invited to our second date in three days. Formal attire requested. Please be ready at 7pm for a magical night._

_Ever Yours,_

_Robert_

After reading the note he she held it up to her heart and let out a sigh. She was already in love. She spent a few more hours planning on how she was going to wow him.

Days passed by and it was the night of their formal date.

As she was getting out of the shower, dried her hair and began to style it, she thought of the surprise she had planned for him later.

_Once he sees me in a certain outfit he won't know what has come over him._

Fifteen minutes later once she was satisfied with the hairstyle she then went to her room put on the dress she had picked out and put on makeup.

Right at seven she heard the door knock, _he's on time._

She applied perfume on her pulse points and made one last check and.

The moment they saw each other after she opened the door, both almost fainted. When Alex saw him after opening the door she felt her breath hitch in her throat; he had on grunge mixed with formal look. When Bobby saw his heart began to pound hard in his chest. Alex had a midnight blue strapless gown that included a front and flared out at the bottom so she would be able to move. The moment she saw the look on his face she knew she had picked the right gown. She knew that the built in corset would push up the right amount of cleavage to tempt him.

_Dang he looks so hot!_

_Dang she looks so beautiful!_

Bobby couldn't take it anymore and no sooner had he walked in, he pulled her into him and almost ravished her there on the spot and forget about the reservations. However, he didn't as Lewis had helped him pull strings to get the reservations at an all exclusive restaurant.

"Ready to go?" asked Bobby offering his arm.

"Yes I am," as she got on her pumps and reached for her hand bag. Once that was done she took his arm and they left for the night.

Needless to say it was one of the best formal dates she had in a long time. As it turns out Bobby had pulled all the stops and spared no expense; he wanted her to feel majestic.

Although Alex was not a materialistic girl despite the penthouse, she enjoyed all the attention he lavished on her.

As soon as they got back to her place a few hours later, they were practically fused together.

No sooner had they stepped into her place they lips collided and were kissing ardently.

As soon as they came apart for air she sensually whispered, "Give five minutes and then come into the bathroom that is in bedroom. I have a little surprise for you."

She gave him a sexy smile and a kiss before walking off giving her hips an extra sway.

Following the five minute wait Bobby walked towards her room. The moment he entered he heard Alex calling to him and headed towards the bathroom.

What he saw nearly gave him a heart attack. Alex was standing in the shower with a snug midriff baring tee shirt, scratch that a snug _wet _tee shirt. The shirt clung to her assets nicely and showed the contours of her mounds. She began to move her body erotically as the shirt got wetter the shirt clung even more. No sooner had he seen her touch her chest with the shirt on and the felt his pants tighten even more. While mesmerized he saw her lift up the shirt and flash him. He then saw her lean on the glass door and felt like she was beckoning to him to come; her voice sounding like a siren, _"Come Bobby, you know you want this."_

In a flash Bobby had shed his clothing and joined in the shower this time they made out under a steamy shower.

-x-

Since she and Bobby got together the bartenders noticed how much happier their boss was whereas when she used to be a sourpuss if someone else's love life was brought. However, she was still no-nonsense when it came to business.

Also she was surprised that after she found her man and he had made his appearance as her lover and had given off the vibe of 'mess with my girl and you mess with me' and somehow the male patrons who once hit on her and those who had offered propositions just stopped altogether.

Even though they had spent a lot of time together, there were times when their relationship hit rough patches but got over them quickly, However, no matter how hard they tried but couldn't keep their hands off each other because the raw feelings the sensual edginess they were experiencing was overwhelming.

Their relationship progressed rather quickly so did their love for each other. Not surprisingly her family approved of him because they wanted to see her happy.

Weeks turned into months and they were falling deeper in love with each other.

One night, ten months later, it was his birthday and she invited him over for a romantic dinner. After she making him a birthday dinner and everything was cleaned and put away she led him to living room and there they opened a bottle of champagne and had chocolate covered strawberries. When both glasses had been filled Alex said, "To Bobby the best boyfriend I have had who showed me that love is possible."

Bobby grinned at that and suggested that they weave their arms together and drink that way; Alex loved the idea and they did just that. In between each drink they cuddled close as they fed each other the dessert. Once the dessert was gone, Alex couldn't resist but to place her hands on his face and pull him in for a sweet kiss that he instantly deepened.

When they came apart to get air in their lungs Alex saw a look of desire shining in Bobby's eyes.

_Time to give him the first of two surprises._

Alex stood up and said, "Come Bobby I have your present in my room."

She gently pulled him up off the couch and led him to her room.

Once there he saw it was decorated in a romantic way; she at that moment lit the candles and fetched the present she had made just for him.

"Okay here is your birthday present. While you look at it I will go freshen up and give you your second gift. I will see you in a bit tiger."

With that she gave him a peck on the cheek and swayed her hips as she walked towards the bathroom.

Bobby felt his heart thump extra hard for a few seconds. He at that time turned his attention to the present she had given him.

He unwrapped the present by quickly getting off the wrapping paper and ribbons. What he saw was a leather bound book. When he opened it he saw a gold inscription on the first blank page that read,

_Happy Birthday Bobby,_

_This is just for you!_

_All My Love, _

_Alex_

He smiled as he felt the inscription. He then turned the page he nearly stopped breathing all together. It was a picture of his girl in erotic positions. As he flipped the pages he saw more sexy poses including with her back facing the camera wearing only high heels, her left arm covering her chest and a towel was placed subtly to cover her womanhood while resting her hand her head looking like a damsel in distress, one with left arm covering her chest while she was looking right into the camera as her right leg was tucked behind her bent left leg.

He was so into the book and the pictures that he almost didn't hear Alex calling to him.

"Oh sweetheart I have your second surprise."

Bobby looked up and felt his air passage constrict greatly. Alex now had her hair up and had on a silk robe and her cleaveage was peeking through as an added effect.

He set the book down on the night stand as Alex sauntered and sashayed to him. He stood up when she reached him. He placed his hands on the back of her head, tilted his head and brought her in for a long and slow kiss. During the kiss his hand moved up to the location of the clip that held her hair up, took it out and let her hair cascade down to her shoulders.

When they came up for air they gazed at each other loving and both noticed the look of lust and desire on each others faces. Bobby subsequently began nuzzling the nape of her neck, causing one thought to go through her mind.

_Doesn't he ever shave? I mean not that I don't mind his facial hair graze my skin feels so good._

As Bobby nuzzled the other side her of her neck Alex purred like there was no tomorrow.

Alex at that moment whispered, "Go ahead Bobby and undress me, your mesmerizing appeal turns me on."

Bobby did and when he undid the ties on the robe and pushed it off her body he saw that the she had on lingerie barely covered her curvy body. The outfit left very little for any imagination.

"Liking what you see love?" asked Alex licking her lips.

Bobby nodded and a Cheshire grin appeared on his face. Without warning she gently pushed him onto the bed and then she inched forward and he scooted back and was soon leaning on the pillows. There she leaned closer and kissed him once more, this time with all the passion that surged in her body.

When they needed to breath, she said in very low and teasing voice, "Sit back and relax Bobby this is just for you."

She got off the bed, went to her small entertainment system opened the door, turned on the stereo inside and a slow sensual song came on.

She then strolled back to the bed and busted out sultry dance moves and Bobby knew instantly what was going on even as he was put under a trance.

_Whoa! Is it me or is she about to strip for me?_

Lo and behold right with a salacious look on her face she turned around and her back facing towards him. First began moving her hips shamelessly as she pushed down her thong; when it hit the ground she stepped out of it and her arms reached behind and slowly undid the clasp on her bra. A few seconds later her bra had fallen to the floor and she turned around once more.

He couldn't help but drool when he saw her completely exposed breasts except for the tips as it was still shielded from his view. Once she was back on the bed and walked over on her knees, she rubbed her mounds provocatively and letting them bounce up and down as she made her way over to her sweetheart while loving the look on his face. The moment she was within reach, Bobby sat up straight put his hands her waist and pulled her onto him which caused her to uncover herself in order to hold to his shoulder as they landed back on the pillows. Once lying down lowered himself and began bestowing kisses down her body and when he came back up to the valley between her chest he kissed all the skin he could reach before latching on to one of the tips and began sucking gently causing her to mewl. It wasn't long before Alex was running her finger through his curly hair whispering to him, "Happy Birthday Bobby, I love you" and they gave into a night of steamy passion.

The next morning she awoke first and saw that Bobby was still sleeping and she smiled.

_Good I wore him out this time since last he wore me out. Wait, is just me or does he have tattoo on his upper left arm shaped like a crescent? And what is with him sleeping his mouth open? Okay I may be over-analytical, I better stop because that was what drove the last guy away._

With she lifted his arm, snuggled into his sleeping form. Quickly feeling his arm wrap around her she settled in and fell back asleep.

* * *

A/N 3: Thanks for reading chapter 2 of "Allure of the Moon". More to come!

A/N 4: Please review? It helps feed my muse!


	3. The Startling Revelation

Title: Allure of the Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA do. Just to be on the safe, Twilight saga is owned by Stephanie Meyers, and Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Just thought of this randomly and the story concept wouldn't leave me alone.

A/N 2: Total AU. Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Supernatural (a bit of Fantasy and a tiny bit of angst mixed into it.)

Chapter 3: The Startling Revelation

* * *

In months following the steamy night of romance Bobby took every given opportunity to woo Alex. He treated her like a queen by spending of time with her; they basically became inseparable. It was not long after that she asked him to move in with her and he agreed.

There were also a few times when she noticed some peculiarities about her lover. When he kisses her or while just being in his arms she noted semi hairy and rough palms, left thumbnail that looks like a claw, long third finger on both hands.

_What is going and why does he have all those on his hands? Oh well I am lucky I don't mind the mane._

All had been going well, except Bobby had been keeping a secret from her, a very painful one indeed; she doesn't know that he is werewolf. They had agreed early on not to keep secrets from each other but this was one secret he had kept.

However, after disappearing a few times for transformation he knew he was worrying her and decided to let her know about.

Problem he tried numerous times and none was successful. he did not have much success.

The first time he tried to tell was during one night and they were just relaxing in front of the fireplace they recently had installed.

With his arms wrapped around her he asked, "Alex my darling, what would you say if I were not human but of some other type of creature?"

Alex looked up at him for a second, gave him a weird look but then just swatted his arm and said, "Bobby that is not something to joke about. Now just shut it and enjoy our moment."

Bobby let it drop. He had tried a few more times but to no avail.

_She has left me with no choice but to have her find out the hard and painful way._

Then in mid-March and the full moon appeared. Alex was at the bar and he was their place. Before he left their place he left her a note; and like that he stealthily left for his secret place to transform.

When Alex got back to their penthouse after checking in for a few hours she was stressed. It had been a demanding few hours and she just wanted to take a shower and relax in her lover's arms. She was on her way to the shower when she saw the note.

_Alex -_

_My love I have something I must take care of. Don't worry about me._

_I love you._

_XOXO,_

_Bobby_

_Hmm maybe he went out to get us a bit to eat and will be back later._

Still two hours had passed and there were no signs of him and she was getting worried.

_Maybe I should go and find him, he could have taken a wrong turn or lost or mugged or something bad must have happened!_

Fearing the worst she dressed warmly and left to got and find him. What she didn't realize was that she was about to blown off her perspective.

She immediately hailed a taxi and was soon headed towards their established and secluded spot within Central Park.

Twenty minutes later after she paid the fare she made her way she saw the full moon and then heard a strange noise in the distance, howling.

_That's strange that's a sound usually not heard. Better see where that is coming from._

She found the sound; when she got closer and closer she saw a shadow close by that seemed oddly familiar.

As soon as she close enough she perched behind a rock and when she squinted a bit she let out a quiet gasp.

There was Bobby unrecognizable in full werewolf transformation with his snout in the air about to howl once more.

_Oh. My. Word. Bobby, the love of my life is a...is a...is a...werewolf? This...can't...be...true...how...could...he?_

Still shaken by what she saw she quietly left not wanting to see anymore and went back to the penthouse to digest on what she had just seen.

When she got back to the penthouse she quickly showered and got ready for bed. Once she crawled into bed she pulled the covers up and let out the tears and cried herself to sleep.

After slumbering for what seemed like a long time when she woke up and saw it was 10:30am. She got up feeling tired after a fitful few hours of sleep and after brushing her teeth she made her way the kitchen when a shape on the couch stopped; it was Bobby slumbering with his mouth open.

Within an instant all the anger and rage Alex came back to her.

_The jerk has some major explaining to do._

She decided to try and wake up by rousing him but couldn't she kept trying but to no avail.

_Oh he is good at faking this._

So Alex decided to let him sleep and she will deal with him later.

A few days later after finally feeling better Bobby woke up; except this time he woke to the furious look on his girlfriend's face.

"Alexandra, I…"

"…can explain?" Alex fuming finished for him and added, "Bobby how could you lie to me? I thought you loved me enough not to lie?"

"Lie to you?" asked Bobby incredulously and continued, "I have been trying to tell you and each time you brushed me off and thought I was joking."

"Are you accusing me Bobby?"

"Yes, yes I am," spat Bobby almost instantly regretting what he said.

"How," huffed Alex, "How dare you…Get. Out. Of. My. Face."

Alex pushed hard and within seconds he was on the other side of the door.

Bobby yelled, "Alex, I am sorry for accusing you, please forgive me."

Alex yelled back, "Forgive you? After that accusatory tone? Forget mister."

"Alex baby I didn't mean to have come out that way!"

"You know what just get out of here!" screamed Alex from the other side.

After a few undetermined minutes of silence she slide down and was soon sitting on the floor bawling.

_How could he do this to me? I gave my all and loved him with all my heart and what does he do? He lies to me!_

The tears kept flowing as she buried her face in her hands.

Meanwhile on the other side, Bobby was about to bang on the door when he realized, _maybe this is it she kicked me out because I betrayed her. If this relationship is indeed over than my life is over, I have nothing else left. She is the only one I have ever loved._

With that he left and went to fetch the one thing he needed to end it all, silver bullets and something to shoot them with.

When he reached the lobby he scribbled a note and said to the receptionist, "Ms. Lalla, could you please give this to Ms. Eames when you see her? Thank you."

Joy could barely respond and he soon left the lobby mumbling. Her mind went into over- drive as she noticed that something was wrong.

_Uh-oh something is not right. It is a very rare sight to see Mr. Goren leave Ms. Eames' place alone._

In the meantime after all tears had been cried, Alex picked up her head and that was when it hit her; all the things she had noticed with him were present (as she had learned about werewolves as she grew was growing up) and it all made sense now.

_How could I have been so oblivious and not see the signs? The crescent tattoo, the rough paw the semi hairy and rough palms, left thumbnail that looks like a claw, long third finger on both hands, and sleeping with this mouth open…omg I gotta go and find him before he does something that will destroy not him but me as well._

She went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face and changed into something captivating. She chose a semi sheer rib tank, matched low cut gray vest she got for her matched with cream colored khakis.

Once she quickly put on some lip gloss she went and put one her shoes, grabbed her keys and she was out the door like a dart.

Right as she was about the pass the front desk, Joy managed to flag her down.

"Ms. Eames, Ms. Eames, there is something I need to tell you and it is urgent."

"Not now Joy I have got to go and find…"

"Mr. Goren?"

"Yeah," began Alex and asked, "wait how did you know?"

Joy pulled out note that was left her and gave it to her.

"He scribbled this for you and told me to give it to you."

Alex took the note from her without running her fingers over the script like she usually did open it and read it.

_My Dearest Alexandra,_

_I will never forgive myself for hurting and betraying you for that I am sorry. You are the only I will ever love because you made me feel whole. Now it seems like everything is over and I have nothing left to live for. _

_Thanks for all the great memories._

_My eternal love,_

_Robert_

As soon as she finished reading the note she looked up at Joy and asked, "Did you notice anything else about him?"

"Um he went out the lobby and took off running, heading towards Central Park but not before he mumbled something about silver bullets."

With that Alex gasped.

_OMG! Silver bullets are away for werewolves to die! I gotta stop him. He is the only man I will ever love for the rest of my life!_

"Thanks Joy!" said Alex and she darted out before Joy could say anything.

As she sat in the silence Joy thought, _please let's Ms. Eames can find him before anything bad happens. I can tell that these two are meant to be together._

When Alex got outside she noticed that there dark and ominous clouds so she decided to hail a cab. Luckily when she hopped into it she noticed it was a female driver.

"Where to Miss?"

"Entrance to Central Park and please hurry."

"Yes Miss," replied the driver.

Luckily there were very few cars and Alex reached her destination within five minutes whereas it would take about fifteen minutes. She quickly paid the driver and dashed out.

She made it past the entrance and darted to the place where they had their last date right where she found out the secret.

Shortly thereafter she was able to make out a tall figure slouched over and she saw that he something at his left temple.

Alex thought _No, no, no! Please don't! _

When she got close enough to him she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"BOBBY GOREN DON'T YOU DARE! I LOVE YOU!"

Bobby looked up and looked at the sound of the voice calling to him. When he saw who it was he was surprised and couldn't believe what he heard.

_Alex? I thought it was over when she kicked me out. I don't deserve her after the way I treated her and yet she is the only person I can love._

Bobby still had his hand on the trigger when he heard it loud and clear and closer this time.

"I LOVE YOU BOBBY!"

That was all the confirmation he needed. He managed to get discharged without hurting himself or anyone around him and fortunately there weren't very many people around as everyone was inside avoiding the impending rainstorm to stay dry. He then his superhuman strength destroyed it by bending and twisting it into knots and threw it away.

He then stood up and locked gazes with the one love of his life. Suddenly the two broke into a run and before long both Bobby was holding Alex in his arms.

The two just stood there in a prolonged embrace and Alex repeated into his chest, "I love you, Bobby, I love you, I love you!"

When they came apart Alex placed her hands on his unkempt face said, "Bobby I am the one who is sorry, for doubting you when you told the truth. The signs were there I was being too insensible. I should be the one asking for forgiveness for the way I have been acting. Bobby, I really do love you, you are the only guy who has really shown me the true meaning of love."

Bobby opened his mouth to try and say something but couldn't so he did the next best thing. He placed one hand on her waist and the other on the back of her head, drew her in and leaned close enough and kissed her the way that put all other kisses to shame. Right then the clouds opened up and it was pouring rain. Neither cared as Alex deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around his powerfully built neck and fusing her body with his.

Once they came up for air they were both drenched from the torrential rain.

"How about we go home and out of this rainstorm?" asked Bobby as they leaned their foreheads together.

Alex looked deeply into his eye and asked, "Does this mean I am forgiven?"

Bobby give his wolfish grin said, "Of course I can never stay mad at you for too long."

"Uh we aren't going to walk are we?"

Bobby shook his head and said, "No my darling. I have a way."

He gave her piggy back ride back the apartment. No sooner had she wrapped her legs around his muscular mid-section did he just sped and they were instantly back at her apartment building.

They went into the lobby with only eyes for each other not realizing that Joy was smiling at them.

It wasn't till they got into the apartment and the lights were turned on did he notice a but if déjà vu like how her wet clothes clung to her body.

She pulled him close and whispered, "Why don't we take a nice hot shower together…huh?"

He raised both his eyebrows at what she said and within minutes they were in the bathroom and helped each other shed their clothing and engaged in the first make-up intercourse under the shower head, completely steaming up the bathroom.

After the shower escapade and the moment they were out of the shower the two couldn't hold back and as soon as they hit the bed their bodies were fused once more by heat and passion. A few hours later after tiring each other out Alex was very content just being in her lover's arms.

Bobby turned his head and said, "Alex deserve to know the completely truth of how this all happened."

Alex looked into Bobby's eyes and said, "No you don't have to, if it is too painful…"

"No I owe you this much Alex, I love you like I have loved no other woman."

* * *

A/N 3: Thanks for reading chapter 3 of "Allure of the Moon". More to come!

A/N 4: Please review? It helps feed my muse!


	4. Telling His Story

Title: Allure of the Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA do. Just to be on the safe side, Twilight saga is owned by Stephanie Meyers, and Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Total AU. Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. Appearance by Remus Lupin; let's just say Bobby in this story believes in all types of people. The story is now around November, 1996 (one year since they met)

Rating: Borderline of T/T+ (M towards the end)

Genre: Romance/Supernatural (a bit of Fantasy and a tiny bit of angst mixed into it.)

Chapter 4: Telling His Story

* * *

Bobby Goren never thought he would be able to find love in particular after becoming a werewolf. His complete outlook changed when he met Alexandra Eames. Looking down at the woman in his arms covered only by a cotton blanket reconfirmed his feelings.

Following a night of slow and passionate make up loving which included a lot of teasing foreplay of kissing her clavicle, nape of her neck and earlobes while moving his hands randomly across her back.

However, after steamy touching, and tongue battling for domination, Bobby knew it was time to tell his story.

As they lied in bed with Alex in Bobby's warm embrace he said, "Honey I have withheld this from you and it almost destroyed what we had. So I am going to tell you now and…"

Alex placed a finger on his lips and said, "You don't have to if hurts too much to tell."

"No I have to," said Bobby firmly.

Alex waited for him to continue and so he began his story.

"So this all started more than four and half years ago."

_-Late Spring and Early Summer 1992, a year before Lupin was to teach at Hogwarts -_

_Bobby Goren had finished his main backpacking trip across Europe and he was now in Great Britain to conclude his backpacking adventure and trek across Great Britain._

_He was hiking through the forests between Scotland and England on a full moon when he heard a noise in the shrubs nearby. His curiosity getting the best of him and he went near it. Right as he got close enough a mysterious creature appeared and lunged at him and viciously attacked him. He tried to fight off the creature but was no use the creature was much too strong. After what seemed like an infinite amount of time had passed by and he was finally freed. However, with his energy sucked out of him his body went limp._

_What seemed like a couple hours later he opened his eyes to see someone near him._

_Startled he tried to sit up but cringed as his pain reverberated in his body the person calmed him down._

"_Whoa easy there lad, I think it is best if you rested for awhile. The name is Remus Lupin by the way."_

_Bobby did as he was told. Nevertheless he had to find out what happened._

"_Ugh, what happened to me? And I am Bobby."_

_Remus Lupin pondered whether or not to tell the lad except he knew he was going to have find out sooner or later._

"_You were attacked by a particular vicious werewolf. I managed to get him off of you but you're gravely wounded and have been out for two days. I am sorry to say you are a werewolf now."_

_The news hit him hard. A…a…a…werewolf? That can't be possible._

_Silence reigned for a few minutes. Bobby feeling defeated and accepting what happened spoke up, "What happens now?" asked Bobby._

"_Well I am willing to help you get better and teach you a few things I have learned, that is if you are willing to let me help."_

_Bobby trying to digest what he heard and said, "You're a werewolf too?"_

_Lupin nodded. Bobby thought for a bit on what he should do and decided he had no other choices._

"_Okay I will accept your help."_

"It was then I stayed with Remus and not only did he find help to heal me and get better, he also taught me a few tricks. From that time on we have been become close friends and have been keeping in touch."

Alex didn't know what to think when she heard the whole story.

With all the silence going on Bobby decided he had one thing he wanted to say.

"Alexandra my love, my soul mate I never want to be separated from you ever again. I don't have a ring yet but I would be honored if you became my wife, will you marry me?"

Subsequent to receiving a shock to her system, Alex came out of her stunned state and said, "Oh Bobby, I, I don't know what to say…"

Bobby watched and waited for her answer.

"Yes Bobby! Without a doubt yes!"

With that Bobby descended on Alex kissing her and overwhelming her senses.

The moment they came apart, they gazed amorously into each other's eyes.

Simply looking at him caused her to become turned on as her tips became erect and her womanhood to become slick and wet.

She sat up straight and let the sheet covering her, slid off revealing her mounds. With a wicked smirk on her face she began enticing him by rubbing her pert breasts and quivering tips. Bobby, whose manhood sprang to life whilst watching her touch herself lost all control and will power and he began ravishing her once again and giving into another round loving intercourse.

-x-

Several weeks later they committed to each other in a short and intimate wedding at City Hall with only her parents and his friend Lewis as their witnesses. Afterwards the two attended parties thrown in their honor by her employees and her family.

As they began their marriage they settled into a routine and if Alex didn't see Bobby she knew where he was and what he had to do.

At last they have each other and their lives are complete.

-End-

* * *

A/N 3: Thanks for reading chapter 4 of "Allure of the Moon".

A/N 4: Please review? It helps feed my muse!


End file.
